Talk:Akane Okada/@comment-3434177-20191006001956/@comment-3434177-20191014211257
“I think she, like many other characters including Tomoko, starts as a "type" or "stereotype." Then we learn more about her. She is not necessarily naīve; Hina just thinks she is a "normie" who will be freaked out by anything sexual. As the chapter reveals, she is not, but Hina is. We do not know much about her other than she seems like a "nice person" in that she cares about Hina, tried to protect Tomoko then understands why Yoshida was upset, blah . . . blah . . . and she now seems happy to be friends or at least acquaintances with Tomoko and her friends. We do not know much about her otherwise.” It's quite an ironic, excepting for chapter 118 incident about fighting with Yoshida, it's always because of Nemo that Akane ends up with her mind crumbled, it's true that Tomoko got poor Pineapple ended up screaming, but that was because she thought Hina could end up involved in darkest part of seiyuu world. “Nemo, as her backstory underscored, is very concerned about how people see her. She thinks she is putting on an act; she really is not. The irony of it is that around Tomoko and others she can "be herself."” We saw it in Bookwalker chapter, Hina wasn't enough normie for fitting with her current clique, but at same time, she wasn't the enough otaku for her fujoshi classmates wanted to share their hobbies, and asafter incident where Nemo ended up portraited like the bad girl who did moking of those two, she prefferred to hide her true self. If it weren't for embarrasing introduction made by Tomoko, where she demonstrated she wasn't going to allow that embarrasement affected her anymore, the most problbe it's Nemo nowadays would be 'faking' herself to Akane. “After I edited some typos, I noted that the concept of "friend" is interesting. Are any of them "friends?" As in confide in one another? Yuri seems to appreciate Tomoko's friendship, but she has not really confided in her. Tomoko has been willing to tell her embarrassing stories about herself.” I'm quite sure that after Yuu-chan, Yuri-chan is the closest friend of Tomoko. After all, Tomoko tried to protect Yuri of being embarrassed by Kowaritch in No-Disneyland, she didn't think twice for reprending Komiyama after this were agressive with Yuri at cafeteria, there is also the fact Tomoko considered Yuri wasn't going to like the manga which she recommended to Mako, therefore she looked for other which were most fitting with her preferrences, and the ice on the cake, out her family circle, Tomoko only had used the name followed by '-chan' for Yuu. In the other side of relationship, Mako used to be the only friend with whom Yuri hung out, but that changed after Kyoto trip arc, because of that, she was grouped with Tomoko and Yoshida, but the growing of relationship didn't formed immediately, it took a good while (of which, a lot of haters in fandom still say around over and over the personality of Yuri was changed completely from nowhere). Yuri isn't the kind of person with a strong sense of initiative for making something for others, we saw clearly in Valentine's day, where only because Tomoko's suggestion, she felt with obligation of retorting Mako the Chocolate gesture, and even at present, Yuri still has issues for being proactive. The other big problem with Yuri-chan is her big insecurity regarding her friends, she acts like if she feared from a moment to another, they were to betray her and going away from her side, it's something we presence with her very first appearance where she quarrel with Mako because her 'betrayal' in trip, and later when she met Yuu-chan, she immediately assumed because Tomoko was a cute popular girl, who called Tomoko by 'Mokocchi' and she returned her by 'Yuu-chan', she considered Naruse like a mean b*tch sort of Minami. I went myself by branches off a lot, but the point is, we don't know practically nothing about Yuri's past before her relationship with Mako, the reason of why she dislikes Minami (beyond how we know what kind of person Kibako is), of if she was betrayed and hurt. It's more, what is the most open revelation Yuri has done about herself to her friends? “I think I mentioned that it is odd that it is Emiri who confides to Tomoko regarding her friends and her fears about losing them with time. Granted, she does not confide her crush, but her later discourses regarding the Nature of Kimoi seem rather obvious!” If just Ucchi had the courage for telling all truth about her feelings to her Emoji-gang, she could take a big burden off her shoulders. And I still see too far the day when Ucchi does the 'big confession'. “I think we wait to see Yoshida discuss herself to Tomoko, for example.” Seriously, what's wrong with this bunch of girls? why do they always act this tough and renuent for confessing her insecurities, even with their most intimate closest friends? Ucchi, Yoshida, Yuri, Asuka, who knows who else. “I do applaud Akane for getting beyond her rocky start(s) with both Tomoko and Yoshida, and even apologizing to Yuri. Nemo seems to agree as at one point she comments that she 'can't believe' Tomoko and Akane get along so well or some such, and any hard feelings between Akane and Yoshida seemed pretty quickly dropped - even if Yoshida did knock her pineapple off.” It's serious, when there is not sexual affairs involved, Tomoko and Akane can get to have a wholesome conversation, I mean, it was thanks Akane's revelation during 1st day of summer break that Tomoko realized it wasn't necesarily bad to want fooling around during vacation. “I also agree that I am glad WataMote "slow plays" so that the character development is natural. Tomoko is very different now than she was, but it is maturity. She did not somehow magically become popular like she hoped. The main characters move from initial stereotype to something deeper. We could make a list, but I will spare you that! Makes the reader want to know what is behind the way the characters act.” I can't believe there are people in fandom, that even all what it has happened along series, they see Tomoko (the character) just like a mere joke, like if she weren't an important element for sustain series, she has developed a lot like character and has gotten to help her friends to overcome part of their insecurities, an endearing set of characters of whom I'm anxious for knowing about their 'true colors'.